Home For the Holidays
by An angel is cryin
Summary: It's Christmas time in Tokyo,but something happens that breaks Serena's heart.10 years later she returns to find that the love she tried to run away from never Ran away from her. and has been waiting quietly for her return. Derian Wearing a pink TuTu
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone:-) I am feeling in a festive mood,So I decided to write a X-mas Fic,

Don't be 2 harsh it is my first,Also i am taking a break from I'm Sorry but I love you,

I didn't get many responses of who should come back. So untill i can choose, i am going to

take a break,

Merry Christmas (I'm a bit early)

This is a Two part story, If it goes good I'll write the second one.

I do not own Sailor Moon, I just marely use her to make peoples lives Richer :-)

_**Home for the Holidays**_

-December 13th, 1996-

The snow was falling peacefully from the sky, Tokyo was a winter wonder land,Children playing, Mothers and

daughters going around buying last minute gifts, Fathers looking and ties and young couples drinking hot coffee.

Five girls walked along the crowded mall with heavy bags on their arms, but each wore a smile that could

light up Tokyo.

A short girl with blue hair carried books and bags talking about how she loved school but she was glad it was winter and school free.

A Tall brunnete Carried cooking supplies and was yelling at a Raven haired preistess to be nice to a short blonde.

The medium hight blonde was smiling and humming christmas Carols.

it was a picture of what perfect would be like, 5 friends, no school and love.

The snow fell outside the mall,covering house tops and the roof of cars.

but it was all ignored by the hussle and bustle of the 5 young girls.

"So we still going to my place for our annual Christmas Party?"Asked the Brunnete.

"Oh Yummy! Of course Lita! How could we not! I can't miss your Cookies!"

"Serena! God can't you once think without using your stomach!" The Raven haired preistess Chided.

"Geez Rai lighten up it's Christmas time! can't you just be nice this once!" Smiled the long haired blonde.

"Fine! Mina your are to nice to the Brat!" Rei pouted but hid a grin.

"THANK YOU!"

"Hush Serena everyone can hear you!"

"Fine Ami" Serena looked at her friend with a sweet smile.

"Umm Serena your watch is beeping" Ami commented as she looked at the girls watch.

"Oh geez I'm late to meet Darien! C-ya tonight guys!" with a trail of smoke behinde her Serena ran out of the Mall and into the harsh morning air.

-Across town 30 minutes later-

A dark haired man opened the door at the constant knocking.

His apartment was bare, no lights, no tree, no Christmas cards, Save for one with a bunny in the cover, wearing a Sata hat.

"Hey Sweetie! Sorry I'm Late!"

"Serena we need to talk"

Serena looked up at Dariens Eyes, saw no love,No sweetness in them.

without stepping into his bare apartment she leaned agaist the door frame.

"Okay.."

"I think we should... see other people"Darien looked at the shocked blue eyes.

"Okay.. Will you tell me why?" Serena faught the feeling to break down and cry.

"Your Only 15, I'm 20, that is wrong in so many ways, I was wrong to start this between us,you need time to grow up."

Serena looked at the ground and faught back tears. her body started shaking but not from the cold.

Inside her something that was sweet and kind broke down and coldness started seeping into her heart.

"I See, well.."

"We can Still be..." Serena cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't you dare say Friends Darien, because we know that will never happen." digging into her bags she braught out a wrapped gift.

"I was going to wait untill Christmas, but it seems now that I won't See you, So here Darien Merry Christmas." turning to leave Serena felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Serena don't leave like this." Holding the bright Christmas gift in one of his hands.

"Darien, I won't lie to you and say this doesn't hurt, because it does,but even if you think I need to grow up,I have some news for you,I did"

Serena walked away from a shocked Darien.

Darien watched Serena untill she got on the elevator. closing the door he went and sat on his couch.

unwrapping the present ever so softly. he took out something that took his breath away.

It was a glass Angel holding a perfect looking rose. it has an inscription at its base.

"Christmas Angel"

Darien unfolded the paper next to it and read the words that would break his heart.

Dear Darien,

I know that you have been alone for some many Christmas'

but the thing is, that now you have me,

I know I am young, but I can't lie, I love you So much,

you are my heart, my soul, and even though I know

That sometimes you view me as a child, I can't stop thanking

Santa, for bringing me my gift early this year.

When Ever you feel alone just look at this Christmas Angel

and know that I am not that far away.

I can't Express How much you mean to me.

but maybe this might help.

Maybe as a child you didn't have many friends,

Maybe you didn't get many presents.

but I Promise from this Christmas on,

You will never again be alone,

You will have this Christmas Angel to look out for you.

and Also, I Will be your Angel.

I Love you Darien,

Merry Christmas, and I hope all your dreams come true.

-Love Serena.

Darien did something that he hadn't done since he was a child.

He cried.

* * *

-Lita's House-

"Serena! you are so late! everyone ate the cookies!" Lita looked at Serena and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Serena, what's wrong?"

The girls quit giggling and all stood up to see Serena standing in the doorway.a cold icy look in her eyes.

"I came to say goodbye."

"GOODBYE?" 4 voices yelled.

"I realised today, That Wishes don't come true on Christmas,That Miracles don't happen,not for me."

"Serena stop it you Ditz!"

"Sorry Rai,but, I'm leaving next week, I wont come back,I love you all, I want to say I'll keep in touch,

but I know I wont,Merry Christmas guys I mean if you still believe in that stuff"walking away Serena ignored the yells that her friends sent after her.

* * *

-December 5th 2006-

The air was crispy and harsh in Tokyo this season, but non of it matter to Serena; she was just here for her family, not for this nonsence christmas

thing.

Serena waited patienly for the only friend she ever kept in touch with in Tokyo, this was the only one she would never let go off.

Thinking back on her other friends melted Serena's cold heart, untill she thought of that bastard Darien, who had broken it.

Watching a thin black haired woman walk up to her with 2 kids in toe , Serena gasped.

"Raye? You have..TWINS!"

Raye smiled, She was the same serena expect for her coldness around thins time of year no one ever knew what had happend the time she left,

it broke their heart to read the e mails she sent every christmas but they took it, Raye was the only on allowed to write back, but with help from the girls,

they all asked what they wanted to know.

"Yea, This is Rose and that little Hellion is Chad Jr."

"Raye, you never mentioned Chad!" Serena knelt down and gave each one a hug.

"Yea well, you know things slip your mind." Raye smiled down and Serena , noticing the diffrences since she had left.

Her hair was no longer in meatballs but in a hair style much like Mina's but only a little shorter then hers.

She dressed in tight blue jeans and an over sized jacket.

"You havn't Changed much Serena" Serena looked up at Raye and smiled.

"Serena, You left your scarf on my seat" Said a tall man from behind her.

Serena's Smile faded. as she turned her cold glare to the new Arrival.

"Serena is that?" Raye's Jaw's dropped this new man looked like Darien.

"I'm Sorry, Serena seemed to had forgotten her manners" The tall man extended his hand to Raye.

"I'm Seiya Kou, Serena's Husband"

* * *

YES I KNOW I AM KNOWN FOR MY CLIFFIES:-) You love them, if you want to know how this ends,

Review me. Happy Holidays. R&R!

-anangeliscryin-


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I wrote this Story two years ago, around this time, well maybe November, that and I'm sorry but I love you, I stopped writing on both of them because..well...i got HUGE writers block, but Now I am going to attempt to finish this one, PLEASE be kind, you've waited 2 years for this Story.

An Angel is Cryin

P.S: I do not own Sailor Moon or any on the Characters shown on this Fan fiction, (Please Excuse my spelling, It is Horrible!)

Home For The Holidays

"I'm Seiya Kou, Serena's Husband" Seiya extended his hand to reye's noticing how she took a minute to gather her thoughts before she actually put her hand on his own.

"Pleasure I'm Raye Hino, A friend of Serena's."

"Yes Serena Told me all about you." Seiya Smiled and the two little kids one wearing a blue jumper and looking to all the world like she had a bad temper and the other one looking up at the sky with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Reye glanced at Serena; if looks could kill Seiya would be dust in the wind.

Breaking the ice Raye cleared her throat . " Serena... you never mentioned who where married!"

"Yea well, something aren't worth mentioning and don't worry by the end if this trip I won't be Married anymore, My lawyer is faxing me the paper work sometime next week"

"Aww…but _muffin_ you wound me" Seiya picked up his bags and walked towards a rental car speaking to the valet very quietly.

"Okay Meatball Head Spill it, What the Hel…I mean what, when, where did you get married and you didn't invite any one the girls, or your family for that matter. " Reye sent a nervous glance at the children, but gave a sigh of relief when they didn't hear her almost cursing.

"it happened five years ago, long story short he swept me off my feet and then after the honeymoon he turned into a frog, he was suppose to be my prince charming, but he has affairs left and right, he doesn't respect the fact that I own my own company and the only way I got him to agree to this divorce is if he gets to keep everything we acquired together in the last 5 years."

Serena was near tears, he life wasn't suppose to be like this, it was suppose to be sunshine and rainbows, her one true love…

"'RENA!!!!! Get over here NOW!" Seiya looked towards Serena one foot taping on the cold cement floor, door open, him glaring at her and smiling sweetly at Reye.

"Oh…Uh-Uh, Kou if you call me like a …" looking over at the kids nervously Serena looked at Raye.

"Can I kill Him?...Torture…Maim? …Kill?" Raye said through gritted teeth.

"No MOMMY!! DADDY SAID NOT MORE THREATANING PEOPLE" yelled out Rose.

"Fine.."

"Don't Worry Reye, It'll be all over come next week, then I'll never see him or this town again."

The four of them started walking towards a bewildered Seiya, who had a mind not to say anything when Raye whispered to him 'say something I dare you'

"We all miss you Serena, why did you wait 10 years?"

"I was running away from my past"

Serena stopped in front of a grand Hotel, it stood 18 stories high and it shone brightly with Christmas lights and Trees, snow on the roof top giving it an Angelic glow.

Grinning Wickedly Serena winked at Raye who was in the backseat with the kids.

"Okay, this is your stop, thank you for traveling with Serena Enterprises, now get your Shi……Stuff and get the heck out of my car." Grabbing Seiya by the sleeve, Serena yanked him out of the car, dropped his bags on his head and sped off before Seiya could right himself.

"Oh Serena You should have seen the look on his face, Hahahahahaha" Reye laughed so hard In the last 10 minutes that they had to stop and get her water before she could breath correctly again.

"HAHAHAHAHAH"

Turning to face everyone Serena smiled.

"Now never do that to anyone okay kids, that was just a very bad thing I did, I was only Joking, I promise"

"SERENA LOOK OUT THERES SOMEONE ON THE ROAD!!!!" screamed Raye.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH

The car stopped mere inches from a man walking down the pedestrian walk.

"Oh God is everyone okay?!" Serena looked up at the man, Opening the door she was going to get out before 4 words made her blood turn to ice.

"Serena…. Is that you?"

Looking up to a pair of midnight blue eye's Serena did the only thing she could do at the moment.

She Fainted.

* * *

So Okay its not long, And okay its more Drama then comedy, and okay I NEED HELP!, I have no idea how to turn this into a comedy, I'm going to Blockbuster for ideas...so maybe i'll finish it in two years... lol... eh...j/k(maybe)

I am willing to take advice, I have no idea how the story will go, I know it's a Serena and Darien story…(I've been threatened) lol.

Let me know if I should continue it or give up.

anangeliscryin


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone Two post in two days, wow, this must be good huh?

Okay well I need a Sailor Moon Beta reader, I know I make a lot of spelling mistakes and other mistakes, and I really need someone's help, I was going top work on a new story ,

And finish this one of course but not until I get a new Beta reader, so if anyone can help me out I would really love it. This chapter is going to be SUPER short, I MEAN REALLY SHORT!

I do not own Sailor Moon (Wahhh)

_**Home for the Holidays**_

Serena was floating, and she felt free, happy.

Looking around Serena noticed fireworks in the distance, and someone was calling out her name.

'That voice…it sounds…'

Floating towards that voice she got a good look at her surrounding,

It looked like a fair, balloons, animals, smell of popcorn and cotton candy.

Turning around she came face to face with a clown, his smirk sent shivers up her spine.

'EEEEEEEEEKKKKKK'

"Clown!!!!!"

"that clown bobbed his head to the side and smiled. ' "that's right lil lady, I'm a clown" twirling around in his little pink tutu, the clown let out a snort.

"and I have a gift for you"

"listen clown, eh…do, I know you?" Serena looked deep into the clowns eyes noticing what a strange color of midnight blue they where.

"yeppperssss…. Guess who I am and you'll get your gift!"

Fireworks above them made Serena jump.

"can I have a clue?"

The clown looked puzzled at Serena then gave her a sinister little smile.

"Here's A huge Clue…..I broke your heart…10 years ago"

Jumping around her like a little kid clapping his hands the clown notice how Serena's face shone with enlightenment.

"Da…Da….Darie…. OMG!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA you're a clown Wearing a Pink TUTU?!?!?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, DARIEN!"

snarling in anger the tutu wearing Darien closed in on the laughing girl.

"That's right, do you want your present?"

"No Seeing you in a TuTu is enough for me" chuckling Serena started to walk away.

"Christmas Angel, Turn around and look at this now sad clown."

Serena froze remembering the Christmas Angel she had given Darien all those years ago.

Turning slowly she looked at the evil eyes of Darien holding the Christmas Angel in one hand and a water gun on the other.

"Your Past awaits you Christmas Angel, Wake up and Face ME!!!" Letting out a sinister laugh, Darien shot water straight into Serena's face.

"NO! Ahck cough Stop it Clown Darien! Stop!!!"

"Serena Open Your eye's !"

Squinting into the sun Serena slowly opened her eye's looking into the concerned one's of Raye's and Dariens.

Relief Flooded Darien and Raye who looked at each other with weariness.

"Hey Darien?"

"Yes Serena?"

"Where's Your Tutu?"

HEHEHE Darien .Tutu…hahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAGHAHAHAHAHAHAH

HAHAHAHA

-sigh-……………HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Still need a beta reader… HELP!

Keep reading and Dreamin!

ananangeiscryin


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, Wow, this story has gotten so many adds and favorite request sniff aww!

Well this is another short Chapter until I get a Beta helper I can't make them to long because it will insult some of you guys that want perfect scripts, sniff I'm Sorry.

Keep Adding me and Sending me Request, I'm Open to suggestions and Ideas for Either this story or any other one, you would like me to write.

_**Home for the Holidays **_

"My….WHAT?"

"Eh….Oh…Crud…" Getting up Serena looked at the midnight blue eye's of her past love.

"Darien, You look good, time has been a friend to you."

"Same goes for you, I mean, I would know it was you in an instant, but still your not 15 anymore" Looking Serena up and down in a non sexual way (AN:HA..Sure Darien Sure)

"You look Beautiful"

"That's right Darien I'm not 15." Picking herself up slowly she dusted herself off.

"do you have time to talk? I mean you and I? we have 10 years to catch up on…" Looking like a kid who just asked for a bike Darien smiled.

"I don't think her Husband would like that" Raye took a stare back at the glares she received from both Serena and Darien"

"Married? Your MARRIED!!!!?" outraged Darien started walking around back and forth talking to himself his eyes darting to and from Serena.

"Future Ex, Why am I explaining MYSELF TO YOU!" turning around and getting in the car she fumed.

"Well Bye Chiba" Raye hurriedly got into the car before Serena sped off with the kids, leaving a bewildered Darien behind still pacing on the road.

Screeching to a halt and reversing; Serena reversed next to Darien.

"DARIEN! STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF AND GET OUT OF THE ROAD YOU MORON BEFORE YOU GET RUN OVER!" HUMPH

Serena hid a small smile as Darien looked bewildered.

She hadn't lied Darien looked the same, hair the same, ugly green jacket the same. _'god ten years and that thing is still aro_und' Midnight blue eyes still so deep you could drown in them.

'_Did he get shorter? No I've gotten taller I guess'

* * *

_

Darien looked the scar sped away; still standing on the side of the road.

'She looks amazing, she's gotten taller and… thinner…she needs to eat, stupid meatball head never taking care of herself, I hate to tell her.'

Pacing up and down the road he smiled broadly.

'Tutu?'

"Alright old boy , time to get your Christmas Angel back what better season the Christmas… YA!!!!!" thrusting his fist into the air he exclaimed loudly.

At that same instant a truck was speeding towards him, as it passed him it hit a hole on the road sending a wave of water and mud all over our poor Darien.

Looking up at the sky a soaked to the bone Darien exclaimed, hand still in the air.

"Funny… Really.. FUNNY!!!!"

* * *

Yes Yes, Poor Darien, Hahaha 

Keep reading , Keep Dreaming and Smile.

ALSO REVIEW!!! I've been good One Addition everyday!

WOOOHHOOOO!

Anangeliscryin


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I'm bored and I meant Car…not Scar… SEEE I NEED A BETA, lol you your still reading so I must be doing something right. 

Eh… Enjoy…

Short chapter; I do not Own Sailor Moon or Anyone in this story.

**__**

**__**

**_Home for the Holidays _**

**__**

**__**

"Well Serena you handled that Well…" Raye smiled broadly at her blonde companion.

_'Okay, He looked good, Hell… he looked yummy, Oh God Serena, get a hold of yourself, Remember he broke your heart, he's the reason you hate Christmas, He.. He.., wait that's right, he broke my heart, HE IS THE REASON I HATE CHRISTMAS' _

"Hello EARTH TO SERENA COME IN SERENA"

Little Rose looked on from the backseat; tilting her head to the side she let out a huge wail.

"What is it Rose?"

"Was that Da.. Da.. Darin?"

Letting out a little couch Raye looked at her daughter pointedly. "Yes"

"OH!!! He's the guy you threatened to kill! And daddy said no because you'd get in trouble!!!"

Chocking on air Serena looked at Raye from the corner of her eye.

"Kill Raye?"

sigh "Serena there's something you should know about Darien" 

"What's that?" a feeling of dread slipping into her body made her shiver.

"He… after you left Darien went after you, actually he's been going to try and locate you every year since you left" holding her breath Raye looked for a sign of acknowledgement in Serena's features.

"He ...did huh?"

"Yea… every year… for the LAST 10 years"

"Why?"

"Because Lita , knew it had something to do with him, she went over there with me and the girls, and started telling him off, told him what you said to us, and right in the middle of the conversation… this part is rather funny actually.."

'#$$' was the only thought in Serena's head.

"Well… right in the middle of it Amy punched him in the eye, So hard he went down, and Amy was really short; so she had to jump, but she hit him so hard he walked around black and blue for the next 3 weeks."

Reye smiled at the evil glint in Serena's eyes.

"Go on Reye"

gulp "So, Amy looked at him and said… and I quote 'SHE WAS THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO YOU!!!! IF YOU DON'T GO AND GET HER BACK I SWEAR TO YOU A BLACK EYE WILL SEEM LIKE A WALK IN THE PARK, AND DON'T WORRY CHIBA I KNOW A GREAT DOCTOR!"

Raye was laughing by the end of her impersonation of Amy.

"Well needless to say he left on the plane a couple of hours after you did, but he didn't know where he was going , we.. I mean I would not give him any clues, he hasn't dated anyone, all he ever talks about is this Christmas Angel that is suppose to come back for him."

Looking up at the roof of the scar (AN:HAHAHAHA that ones for you ) **CAR; **Serena sighed.

"You know what Raye?"

"What Serena"

"I miss Darien as a Tutu wearing clown"

"I know Serena he was...Wait….WHAT?!"

Yes Yes Yes… two in one day, how great is that, sigh I hope you like it and review.

Anangeliscryin.

Scar.. ha ha ha … Scar. (In side joke)

Keep dreaming , keep laughing, keep smiling , tomorrow it will be a better day anyway.

AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, at least this wait wasn't two years right!!!! (-Sigh-) Lol. It has been a long holiday break, I broke my left arm this holiday so I have an excuse why I haven't written in so long, I also have had a small amount of writers block. (Grrr!)

Thank you to my beta, you are so amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hopefully you can work with me in my next 3 stories (-Makes puppy eyes-) maybe?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

Also I will stick to one of the following spellings for Rei/Raye/Reye's name: Rei, Reye, or Raye. (Rei it is)

_**Home for the Holidays**_

Serena paced around her old bedroom as images of her old days ran across her mind as she tried to sort out what she needed to do in her thoughts.

'Okay, Serena,' she began in her head, 'First you have to call your lawyer, FORGET ABOUT DARIEN, call the other girls, FORGET ABOUT DARIEN, take Sammy Christmas shopping for the parents, and, most importantly, FORGET ABOUT DARIEN!' Groaning as yet another thought of Darien flashed through her mind, Serena threw herself on the pink comforter that was sprinkled with white, fluffy bunnies and dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

------------------------------------

Across town, in a lonely and bare walled apartment, a man sat on black leather couch, holding in his hands what appeared to be glass angel figurine. His eyes held sadness that had continually been bottled up for years as he held back tears that threatened to spill from his midnight blue eyes. Slowly turning the figurine in his hands while he shifted through his thoughts, his lips curved up into a small smile as he formulated a plan to win his lost angel back.

'I'm going to need help though,' he thought, 'Damn… Well, I guess I'm going to have to call on the Scary 4 for their assistance.'

He placed the angel figurine down on the coffee table in front of him and reached into his pocket and withdrew his cell phone from it. Flipping his cell phone open, he began to look through his address book for the numbers of the four women he was thinking of.

------------------------------------

On the other side of town in an expensive hotel, a man that looked so much like our hero was forming an evil plan of his own which concerned our heroine.

------------------------------------

Serena slowly awoke to the sound of voice's coming from the outside her bedroom door. Keeping her eyes closed, she smiled as she slowly took in the voices and recognized them belonging to her 4 best friends whom she hadn't seen in years, with the exception of Rei, of course. She silently listened to her friends' arguments and she had a sinking suspicion that it concerned her.

"So, She's Married… AUGH!" exclaimed a voice she knew belonged to her fellow blonde, Mina. "She should have married Darien, not this Seiya character! What do we know about him anyway? Even his name sounds fishy! Are you sure we can't kill him?"

Serena heard someone let out an exasperated sigh and then the intelligent reasoning from her dear friend, Amy, "You know, Mina, we can't just kill the man just because he is married Serena."

"Besides," chimed in Rei's voice, "I'm not allowed. My kids told my husband what I said earlier and he said that if I even yelled at him, he would take the kids to go see a therapist because their mommy was crazy and it wouldn't be fair for you guys to have all the fun."

Serena could just picture Amy's reaction to Rei's statement in her mind.

"Hey," piped up the voice that belonged to the best cook Serena knew, Lita, "I say we do something much worse to him than killing him." Intrigued, Rei and Mina both quickly asked, "What?" Sounding pleased with their inquiring, she continued, "I say we castrate him. What's worse for a man than losing his manhood?"

A collective gasp could be heard from the girls and then some evil snickering.

Amy seemed to have cleared her throat to gain the attention of the scheming girls. "I think we should consult Serena on this issue. After all, he IS her husband."

"We would, Amy," replied Lita, "But Serena is asleep and I would think it best for us not to wake her up right now."

"Please," scoffed Rei, "Meatball Head has been asleep for long enough. I say we go in there and wake her up!"

"Hey!" joined Mina, "I know that beauty sleep is the most essential thing a girl needs! I say we let her rest."

"Are sure she's not just lazy, Miss Model?" retorted Rei.

After listening to friends bicker on whether they should go in and wake her or let her continue to sleep, Serena finally decided to fully wake herself from her little nap and greet her friends who were eagerly waiting to see her after the years they hadn't seen each other. When she finally opened the door, her friends stopped their chatter and looked towards the doorway.

The other blonde, Mina, who was dressed in a pink designer sundress, suddenly let out an ear-piercing scream and ran up to Serena, engulfing her into a hug and shrilled, "Oh my God, Serena! I have missed you SO much! I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Patting the woman on the back, Serena laughed as she replied, "Yeah, I missed you, too, Mina, and no, you didn't wake me." Next, Lita came up saying, "Hey Mina, don't keep her all to yourself." With those words, Mina reluctantly let Serena out of the embrace.

Serena then turned to Lita, the tallest of the 4 girls, whose brunette hair was up in a pony tail, showing off her rose-shaped earrings. The white chef's apron she was wearing was lightly dusted with flour, enveloped her into a bone-crushing hug. "Damn, girl," started Lita, "You've gotten very thin. Are you eating enough?" Seeing that the woman couldn't answer due to the lack air, Rei spoke up, "Hey Lita, let go of poor Meatball Head there go. She can't breathe." Realizing that her grasp was a little too tight, Lita unwrapped her arms from around the grateful blonde. Catching her breath, Serena replied to Lita's question, "Yes, I have been eating well, much better than before, actually." With an incredulous look on her face, Lita stepped back to let someone else have a turn.

Next, a short blue-haired doctor, wearing a lab coat, came up and gave Serena a hug. "My, you look so grown up," sarcastically commented in awe as they parted. A smile crept upon her lips as Serena rolled her eyes before responding, "Ha-ha, very funny, Amy." Amy just smiled back in response.

"Oh, she looks hungry! I knew I should have baked more cookies and I highly doubt that her appetite has decreased despite her thinness!" exclaimed Lita to Amy. Her All the girls chuckled as Serena gave a pout at the off-handed comment.

"Well, Lita, I must inform you that I don't eat THAT much anymore," replied Serena. The others girls raised an eyebrow at her statement before she continued, "I only have 5 cookies in one sitting now instead of the usual 15 as in the past." The girls burst out laughing at the blonde's added comment.

Within minutes everyone had told their most important story of the last 10 years and all 4 five girls were up to speed with each other's lives.

Mina was now a world famous super model and was engaged to her manager. Amy was a heart doctor and married to the CEO of the local hospital. Lita was a widow considering Ken had died 5 years earlier in a hit and run accident and now all the family that she had left was her little girl that she had named Serena. Rei, of course, was married to Chad and had twins.

When it came to Serena's turn, she told them about Seiya and the last couple of years in hell.

During the middle of her story, all the girls' cell phones went off. Looking bewildered at all the girls, Serena looked at each of the other girls as they answered what was their interruptions about. "Hospital called, gotta go, I'll be back tomorrow Serena," told Amy as she stood up and hugged Serena before leaving the room. "Chad had texted something about Rose setting fire to her brother's hair." -Sweat dropped- "Ja-ne Serena. Be back soon," answered Rei sped out of the room, kicking up a cloud of dust behind her. "Crap, I'm late for my photo shoot. Lita, will you give me a lift?" asked Mina as she hugged Serena and followed Lita, who just waved goodbye to the bewildered Serena, out the door.

------------------------------------

Half an hour later…

Across town Darien opened the door to his apartment, reveling 4 angry looking females behind it.

"This better be good Chiba," stated the tallest one of the 4 women.

"It is, Lita. I need your guys' help" Darien stepped back to let Lita, Mina, Rei, and Amy in his spacious apartment and began to pace back and forth in. "Help with what?" questioned Amy. "I need to get her back," replied Darien. Rei arched an eyebrow and asked, "And why does that concern us?" Darien turned to her with desperate eyes as he answered, "Because I need your help forming a plan." "Let me guess," joined Mina, "Does this plan concern a certain blonde we all know?" Darien nodded his head in response. "Darien, it's been ten years," stated Lita as she looked at Darien with sympathy.

"I know Lita, but I love her," answered Darien, "And besides, you 4 know her best."

Rei glanced around to see the faces of the other girls. Once they nodded in approval, she turned to Darien with thoughtful eyes, ready with their unanimous answer, "Okay Darien, we'll help"

-----------------------

SEEEE! No cliffy!!!

Lol. Enjoy, review, and remember I did this one handed!!! Woohoo!

I hope it was okay for all of you.

Thank you to my BETA UR AwSoMe!!!!!

anangeliscryin


End file.
